Knights will be knights
by squeakythe2nd
Summary: Sain and Canas has a conversation. My idea for their support, if they had any. This story should contain no offensive themes.


Hello all, Squeaky here.

I don't own fire emblem. All copyrights go to Nintendo and/ or their respective owners.

An idea I had a while back. Set after Chapter 25 (or the on with all the snow).

Mostly dialogue centric. Ein Shot.

"Canas? It is Canas isn't it?" Somebody asked the druid and he turned around, placing his finger in his book to ensure he did not lose his page.

He saw Sain walking towards him and smiled in greeting. Sain had a reputation for being a bit of a womanizer; if it even looked vaguely female, he would complement them to eternity and back. Canas would just shrug at this. Knights would be knights, all damsels and gallantry. He'd let them gallop around in their armour; he had his books.

"Yes it is Knight Sain," Canas answers; being the army's only elder mage it paid to be respectful; people were plenty untrustworthy of those who summoned the darkness itself to fight for them. Not that he wasn't already of course.

"Ah that's grand," His voice always sounded as though he was announcing his importance to the world, as if he was expecting a bard to jump out from the bushes, ready the write an epic ballad of his life.

"You wish to discuss a matter with me?" Canas asks, pulling a bookmark out from the folds of his robes and placing it his tome, before setting down on the ground.

"You seem to be a knowledgeable man, the most knowledgeable around here in fact and I was wondering if you could define something for me?"

This request reminded Canas that he must work on his project again soon, a book that would contain definitions of all words. He'd pondered calling it a dictionary, but dismissed the title, feeling that it sounded too pompous, too unfriendly.

"I am flattered, what would you like me to define Sain?" Canas asks, adjusting his monocle slightly.

"Paradox. See I was asking that dame Fiora to give me the pleasure of her company…"

"I assume this wasn't the first time you asked this of her?"

Sain paused, unsure what to say. Canas chuckles and then smiles warmly at the knight. Seeing the man's lips curly upwards so naturally unnerved Sain. For somebody who dragged people screaming down the hell with a gesture he was far, far too friendly.

"Don't fret Sain; I'll define this word for you. I don't mean to insult you but this word is a bit complicated. Truth be told even I don't get it fully,"

"Complicated? Ha! Nothing shall stand between me and my dame!"

"Well, I see that not even dragons will stop you,"

"Of course not," Sain declared confidently but, like anybody else, the very concept of a dragon terrified him.

Canas paused, paced and then came up with a definition in his head.

"A phrase, or concept that contradicts itself but still might make some sense. That's what I have read anyhow" There was no need to tell Sain that he had literally just come up with that.

I suppose I am very clever, He muses to himself.

Sain looked at Canas in confusion. Canas frowned, then his eyes lit up with an idea.

"An example always helps. I'll give you a famous one- this sentence is false,"

"That's a paradox? I was expecting something grander,"

"Ah but I shall explain the marvel of the statement. This sentence is false. Therefore it is false, the sentence says so. But, and here is where the paradox comes in Sain, if the sentence is true, then it must be false. But since it is false, it cannot be true. But since it is false, it must be true. So it goes on like that, never ending,"

"So the sentence is both true and false?" Sain asks, scratching a rather bothersome itch on his cheek.

"I'm not sure, I could mean that it is both true and false, or it could mean it is neither,"

"So is this sentence the key to getting my dame?"

"Yes I suppose,"

Before Canas could offer a warning or some advice, Sain had already ran away from him, mumbling happily to himself. Canas considered calling for him, then shrugged, picked up his book, sat down and started to read again.

Knights, after all, would be knights.


End file.
